


Baby Brother

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: "Isn't he adorable, Tadashi? That's your baby brother, right there," Aunt Cass pointed out, hoisting the seven year old up in her arms so he could see through the maternity window.





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something only 100 words long, but that failed, so here's 500. I hope you enjoy!

"Isn't he adorable, Tadashi? That's your baby brother, right there," Aunt Cass pointed out, hoisting the seven year old up in her arms so he could see through the maternity window.

Tadashi had already met Hiro the other day, when Aunt Cass brought him to see the new baby and their parents in the hospital. Tadashi had been fascinated then and he was still fascinated now. He had a little brother and this was what he looked like: small, brown eyed, wispy black hair covered by his hat, and swaddled in a fresh white blanket. He watched Hiro's eyes droop as he stared at the ceiling, tiny lips pursed into an 'O' shape.

Tadashi put his hand on the glass. "There's so many babies in there," he remarked. "Is Daddy going to go in there and get him before we go home? He's going to know which one is him, right? I should go in there, too, I can tell which one is Hiro without being told."

Aunt Cass laughed. "Don't worry about that, honey, the nurse will bring him out. See Hiro's wrist? He's got a bracelet with his name on it so they'll know it's him."

Tadashi nodded seriously. "Good. I love him, Aunt Cass. I'm gonna be the best big brother ever! Can I take him to school with me? I wanna show my teacher."

Aunt Cass laughed harder. She set Tadashi on the ground, making him frown as the bottom pane of the window sat at his forehead. "You'll have to ask your mommy and daddy about that."

"Okay. Can you pick me back up so I can keep looking at him?" he asked.

"They're going to bring him out soon, Tadashi," she reminded him. "Don't you want to go see how Mommy's doing? She's coming home, too, you know."

Tadashi blushed. He did want to see Mommy. But he also wanted one last look at his little brother. "Please? Just for a second."

"Oh, all right." Aunt Cass picked him up once more with a grunt. "Just a second, okay?"

Tadashi grinned as Hiro came back into view. His eyes were shut; he'd probably fallen asleep.

Tadashi replaced his hand on the glass. _'I'm Tadashi,'_ he thought to his baby brother, wondering if his thoughts could reach him through their heads and the glass. _'I'm your big brother, remember? I can't wait until you come home. We're going to have so much fun when you learn how to walk and talk. I'll teach you everything I know, okay? I'll ask Mommy and Daddy if I can hold you again when the nurse brings you out. Okay, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon!'_

Hiro quirked his lips. If Tadashi didn't know any better (and he did, sadly), he'd think it worked. Nevertheless, his grin widened at the reaction.

"You can put me down," he said.

Aunt Cass did, and took his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I wanna him hold again, too, Aunt Cass!"


End file.
